theunholytrinityfandomcom-20200215-history
Shelby-Quinn Relationship
The Shelby-Quinn Relationship, better known Quilby, is the relationship between Shelby Corcoran and Quinn Fabray. Shelby tries to have a good relationship with Quinn in order for her to be part of Beth's life. However, after Quinn tries to gain custody of Beth by making Shelby look like an unfit mother and calling child services, the two of them are at odds with each other. Because of this, Shelby bans Quinn from seeing Beth in Mash Off. Episodes Season 1 Journey Shelby goes to the hospital after hearing news from Rachel that Quinn went into labor. At the hospital, she approaches Quinn, who is talking to Puck, and they briefly discuss Beth. At the end of the episode, Shelby adopts Beth. Season 2 Although Shelby does not appear in Season 2, she is mentioned by Rachel in Original Song, and it is revealed that Quinn is aware of Shelby's adoption of Beth. Season 3 I Am Unicorn Puck pulls Quinn into a classroom to speak with Shelby. Shelby tells Quinn that she came back because she was missing spending time with Beth while working so she took a job to give her more time with Beth and so she could fix things with Quinn, Puck and Rachel. Quinn doesn't seem interested and wants to leave for a Skank meeting but Puck tells Quinn not to leave and Shelby grabs her wrist and pulls her back slightly. Shelby wants Quinn to be involved with Beth's life, but only if Quinn cleans up her bad girl act. Quinn is not impressed by the way Shelby has requested her clean up and argues that Shelby isn't Beth's mother and storms out. Pot O' Gold Shelby allows Quinn and Puck to babysit Beth, while she goes out for a run. Quinn attempts to prove Shelby as an unfit mother by placing objects around her apartment, such as hot sauced labeled "Beth's", baby botox, and books titled, "Selling Your Baby Back to Russia" and "Basics of Baby Sacrifice". She planned on calling Child Protective Services later, but Puck removes the items before she gets the chance. Mash Off Quinn asks Shelby to let her join the Trouble Tones as Quinn has figured out that getting close to Shelby means getting closer to Beth. Later Puck tells Shelby about Quinn's plan to steal Beth away from her. When Quinn comes round to question why Shelby hasn't allowed her to join the Trouble Tones yet, Shelby reveals that she knows all about Quinn's plan, and guilt trips her that she was trying to help Quinn. After a few exchanged words, Shelby orders Quinn to leave and bans her from Beth's life, Quinn leaves a gift for Beth before she does go and Shelby doesn't tell her not to. Hold on to Sixteen On request from Rachel, Quinn reveals her plan to get Shelby fired, via revealing her relationship with Puck to Figgins, to her. Shelby comments that Quinn is young and pretty and urges her to enjoy her youth as it won't always be around. Quinn appears moved by the way Shelby is still being kind to her and has tears in her eyes, Shelby apologizes to Quinn then leaves Quinn standing there. At the end of the episode Quinn tells Rachel she won't report Shelby. Category:Relationships Category:Friendships